Last Living Souls
by AllieMonster123
Summary: After the death of Baby Maes, Orlaith Jude sacrifices herself to bring him back. Little does she know that Truth has decided to send her to the world of Death Note. Orl must save five lives (and not become a Mary Sue or break the plot/the 4th wall) if she is to ever return home. Contains bad language, bad British humor and bad spoilers . Sequel to The Golden Princess. No spoilers


**I LIVE!**

**Yeah, I'm sorry about that.**

**I know I said that I would start writing this in January, but I was wrong. Very wrong.**

**I suppose you guys deserve an explanation.**  
**These past couple of months have been really busy for me.**

**I left college in July and I've been told I have to go back in September, which really sucks, since I'll be the oldest in my class.**  
**But, in the meantime, I've been learning how to drive, giving singing lessons, plus I work in a children's shop.**  
**My narcolepsy has hit an all time high and I actually fell asleep on the bus on the way home from work once and missed my stop by five stops, causing me to walk for 25 minutes.**  
**Plus, I finally got my butt in gear and gained a boyfriend over the holidays. Lovely guy, his name is Kenno and he's from Estonia, a country next to Russia with probably one of the most sexiest accents of all time, so that's always fun.**

**I don't own Death Note or FMA. I do own Orlaith. Yay!**

* * *

Orfhlaith - Or-la

Seaghdha - Shay

* * *

**Chapter 1: This 'New' Me**

* * *

White.

All I saw was white.

What am I doing here?

Maes is dead. I am going to save him. I'll give anything to save the baby. To save Ed.

_"Hello, Orfhlaith Marie Jude."_ said a rather disembodied voice. I knew that voice.

"Hello, Truth. What are you going to take from me?"

"_I have a challenge for you, Orfhlaith Jude._"

"Oh yeah?"

_"I should really take something away from you, you did human transmutation, after all."_

I frowned. Wasn't Truth being a bit ... kind. I didn't like it.

It was a trap.

_"I have a challenge. If you do the challenge then you get to go home with Maes Elric. Deal, Orfhlaith Jude?"_

"You bet you've got a deal!"

_"Right, now, where do I send you? How about your favourite manga."_

"That would be Fullmetal Alchemist..."

_"No, no, another favourite one. Ah ha, I know exactly where you're going to go! Buuuuuuut, I'm not going to tell you just yet."_

"What?!"

_"I never said I was going to play fair, Orfhlaith Jude. I want you to save someone's life. In fact, I want you to save five lives for me If you can do that, then you can go home with Maes Elric."_

"Deal. Where are you sending me?"

_"That should be easy. I'm going to send you to the world of Death Note."_

"You have GOT to be shitting me."

_"I 'shit' you not, Orfhlaith Jude. Now listen carefully: You will be Seaghdha Murray, an accomplished English detective working on the Kira case with Soichiro Yagami."_

I cringed at the use of a Scottish name. I swore from that day on to spell Seaghdha as Shea

_"The night that you arrive will be the night that the task force will meet L, you understand? I want you to follow the Death Note manga and save five lives. You have until Kira gets caught."_

"What if I fail?"

_"Isn't that easy, Orfhlaith Jude? You die."_

"Uh, alright then."

_"Good luck, Orfhlaith."_

* * *

I awoke with a start.

"Gah!"

Someone staggered backwards, before falling on their arse.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The person jumped up.  
"Just fine, Shea."

Who? Oh yeah, that's me?

"Matsuda, stop annoying Murray!" snapped an annoyed voice.

"Don't worry, Matsu," I said to the man who had fallen over, "you're not annoying me. Why were you standing so close then?"

"You slept through the whole meeting." replied the annoyed voice.

I looked over to where the voice came from to see a man with a slight afro; Aizawa.

"Well, I'm not feeling very well." I replied, rather sheepishly. "Did the chief notice?"

Aizawa shrugged.  
"Well, if he did, then he didn't make any sign that he did notice."

"So what did happen?" I asked.

"So, basically," Matsuda sat on the chair next me, "If you don't wanna stay on the case, then you can go home. Anyone who wants to stay, has to meet can."

I glanced round the room.  
"Hmm, so just the three of us, then?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Ukita went outside for a smoke," Aizawa replied. "I think Mogi's staying too."

Mogi! I'd forgotten how much I loved him.

"So just us five." I smiled.

"I take it you're staying?" asked Aizawa.

"Of course!" I cried, "I won't let ANYTHING stop me from catching that egomaniac."

"He's evil." muttered Aizawa. "Kira is pure evil."

Evil.

Light wasn't evil, I knew he wasn't. No matter what, Light was never evil. His death swirled about in my head.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to go!"

Oh God, Light was going to have to die.

"Shea?" Matsuda placed his hand on my shoulder. "Shea, is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah..." I looked up. "I was just thinking. I don't think Kira is evil, just confused. He probably thinks that he's doing the right thing."

Before anyone could reply, the door opened and Ukita and Ide walked in.

The smell of cigarettes surrounded me as Ukita walked past. I was instantly reminded of Jean Havoc, of Faith, of Winry, of Ed. Of Al.

No, I couldn't get emotional. Serious Orlaith! I mean Shea. Oh Lordy.

"So it's just the six of us?" asked Ide, before the door opened and Mogi walked in.

"Make it seven." I added.

As soon as Mogi sat down, the door opened again and a man in  
a black leather coat walked in.

Watari.

We all watched him sit at the very back of the room.

Silence settled over us like a very thick duvet.

"So!" I turned to Mastuda, "Doing anything this weekend, Matsu?"

"Well, actually," began the excitable young cop.

But I didn't get to hear Mastuda's plans because the door opened AGAIN and this time Soichiro Yagami entered.

No matter what, I was going to save Soichiro.

"Glad to have you back, Chief." smiled Matsuda.

"Just six..." Soichiro muttered, "No, I should say, as many as six of you are willing to lay your lives on the line."

Hell yeah, we're like the Secret Seven or something like that.

"With myself, that's seven of us." Soichiro took his seat, "How are we going to do this with just seven people?"

We can be like the Secret Seven. They solved mysteries all the time. Or was that the Famous Five?

"There's L, which makes eight." Piped up Matsuda. "Add Warari, and we have nine, Chief."

The crackling electronic voice of L spoke up from the laptop Watari had brought from somewhere:  
"I have great faith in those of you who were brave and committed enough to remain."

"Uh...just wait a minute." Aizawa spoke up.

"Uh oh." Matsuda and I chorused quietly.

Of course Aizawa had to say that we couldn't trust L and that L was Kira.

"Do you believe that?" whispered Matsuda.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF RUBBISH!" I yelled as both Ukita and Ide joined in the L-bashing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Soichiro.

"L isnt Kira. There is no way that he can be Kira." I said angrily.

"Shea..." began Soichiro, but I interrupted him.

"The way I see it, Kira is trying to play the 'L is Kira' theory right into his hands." I snapped.

"Murray-san," hissed Ide, "let the adults talk."

I glowered.  
"Well, I WANT to work with L."

"How about L comes to the task force?" piped up Matsuda.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"That's a brilliant idea, Matsu!" I cried, "That way, everyone can trust him!"

L's loud mechanical voice cut through the babble:  
"Again, I say I have great faith in you."

I knew what was going to happen now: Watari was gonna turn the laptop round and show the instructions.

And he did.

I sorta zoned out then. I didn't take notice that I was going outside or that everyone was arguing.

Someone gave me a little shake. I leapt back in surprise.

Matsu stood next to me, his hands on my shoulder.

"Shea? Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, I have a bit of a headache." I lied.

Matsu slapped a hand on my forehead.  
"Are you okay?!" he panicked. "Ah, you're really hot!"

I am?

"Shea's head really warm, Chief!" cried Matsu, turning to Soichiro.

Of course, everyone crodwed around me, talking all at once and pressing their hands to my forehead.

"Look," I raised my hands to signal everyone to back the fuck off, "can you all just calm down? I'm going inside. I wanna work with L, I don't care if no one else does, but I wanna work with him. Now of you'll excuse me for just one second."

I turned and walked back into the building.

* * *

I leant my forehead against the cool metal of the lift walls and tried to cool my growing headache.

The lift dinged at level five and I staggered out and into a nearby bathroom.

Splashing water onto my face didn't seem to do anything but cause me to squeal due to the water's sudden lack of temperature.

I looked up and shoved my glasses onto my face.

A girl with long curly light brown hair the same colour as toffees stared back, her large blue-rimmed green blinking in confusion.

That... wasn't me. My eyes were the same, but my hair wasn't. Instead of a tangled mess of thick ginger hair, I had sleek and shiny brown curls.

I was way thinner too, my breasts were smaller and my chin wasn't so predominant. It was as if I had stuck to mine and Louise's diet.

But this girl was still me, still had that awkward short bit of hair that liked to poke her right eye, that freckle on her chest, the scar on the inside if her right wrist, the birthmark in her thumb.

"Jegus..." I muttered, "Truth made me pretty."

I glanced at my clothes, a cream blouse and a pair of black skinnies.

I still had my legs, muscly from the years of karate I did, and my ankles, weak from all the twists, strains and sprains.

I checked myself one more time in the mirror, before heading back to the task room.

Why had Truth changed my appearance?

* * *

I didn't bother knocking and barged into the room, surprising Watari. At least, I think I surprised him. It's kind of hard to believe that Watari's just an old man, that old man is so kick-ass. I would kill to have him as my grandfather. Him and Jake English.

Actually, I just want Jake English, end off. That boy is so fine, he has the men and the ladies after him.

I was so lost in my Homestuck-induced lust that I didn't notice Watari calling my name.

"Huh?!" I blinked up.

"Are you alright, Miss Murray?" asked the tall cloaked man.

"Yes, sorry, I was just thinking about about stuff." I mumbled.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" asked L through the laptop.

Oh, you know, steamy homosexual lovin' between two fiction characters. Steamy canon homosexual lovin', the best kind of homosexual lovin'

"Just a book that I've been reading." I half-lied.

And then I realised that Andrew Hussie hadn't even started writing Homestuck yet. Alas, no Jake English, oh God, no Dave Strider!

Why didn't Truth just send me to Homestuck?! Let me save a few million characters there. Let me slap Gamzee and Eridan across the face a few times. Oh my God, that would be awesome. The slapping thing I mean. I would give an arm to be able to slap Gamzee. Even if I do have the urge to fling my arms around his neck and hug the everlasting crap out of him. I love Gamzee, he so cute.

_HoNk hOnK mOtHeRfUcKeRs :o)_

"I see." said Watari, "Well, where are the others?"

"Still talking, but I feel sick, so I came back to chill with you two enigmas." I shot a wink.

"I see." echoed L.

"Soo..." I strode over to my chair where I noticed a black coat and my leather handbag were carefully draped over the back of it, "What's next? We stride up to Kira's front door and kick him in the face or so we sneakily attack from the shadows. We are Japan, after all."

"I shall explain once everyone is back," replied L, "and in any case, we cannot do your former plan as we do not know where Kira is, nor who is is. Plus kicking him in the face counts as police brutality."

"Well, he could be right under our noses, you don't know." I shot another wink. "Whether I know who Kira is an entirely different kettle of fish, my dear L."

Oh, I like this new me!

* * *

**Woop! New chapter :D**

**So I included Homestuck. I am so sorry. But I advise you read it, it's amazing. Google it, seriously, it's amazing, but don't skip anything. Please. If you skip stuff, you'll be so confused. Even if you don't skip stuff, you'll still be confused.**

**Should I let Orlaith, I mean Shea, explain who she really is to L? Or should no-one know? Let me know in PM or in a review!**

**Once more, apologies for four month hiatus :/ And I promise to try to update more regular like.**

**SeE Ya iN ThE nExT ChApTeR  
DoNt fOrGeT To ReViEw!  
HoNk hOnK :o)**


End file.
